The Assistant
by With-love-the-Author
Summary: Austin-Marie never wanted the job, but the BAU needs someone to help with the paperwork, and someone to legalize things, an assistant. But what no one expected from her, is for her to fall for Derek Morgan


_**The Assistant**_

Criminal Minds Fanfic; Case&Romance fic (DerekXOC)

**Soundtrack**: Never again By Kelly Clarkson

Prologue:

"Austin-Marie, good job on landing the secretary job with the BAU" Austin looked up from her book in the corner of the library in her home. It was an enormous mansion, her parents choice to flaunt their wealth while they were alive and she sat in a plush arm-chair, a pair of PJ's and slippers covering her as she looked up from the Mark Twain book. Her short rust colored hair covering her face as she looked to the soothing words in her book. It took a moment for the words that her brother had said to her, and when it had really hit her, she didn't know what to do. Austin-marie wasn't good with surprizes.

"What?" She smiled sheepishly, tilting her head to her brother who was grinning and nearly blowing up with excitement. Her older brother was a politician, working on becoming president and he was always excited when he say something that could boost his credibility. Like his sister getting a Job at the BAU to help out, along with the fact she was a goodie two shoes and never did anything wrong. But, she didn't mean to get a job at the BAU, she hadn't meant to at all!

"Look at this letter... it's from your professor we were talking to the other day about what you should do as a career. You said you were good at being secretary and what not, and she asked what about The BAU"  
Austin-Marie went wide eyed, looking to her brother. Everything in her suddenly stopped working and she began panting for breath. Wait, so work for people who went off and caught bad guys? That was an anerism for Austin on a golden plate. Looking to her brother brimming with happiness, she shook her head.

"I WAS JOKING!" She screamed, throwing her book down, "I DON'T WANT TO WORK AT THE BAU!"

"Too bad!" her brother growled, putting his fists on his hips, "This job will look good for us, and you and I both know that we need the reputation of serving our community." Anger weld up in her stomach as she jumped to her feet. Tears were sprouting themselves in her eyes, because she knew this wasn't about them. It had never even included her, ever. When their parents died, it didn't matter that she was broken and unwanted, when she got valedictorian but turned it down because of stage fright, it didn't even phaze anyone. It was never about her in the least.

"What is this we, it's about your reputation... It always has!" Austin cried, running from the spot as tears continued to fall from her face. She wasn't even strong enough to continue her and her brother's fight, it took all she had just to say that. She was bursting with anger, but everytime she was angry, she cried. She couldn't help it. So standing there in the large mansion she had inhereited from her parents, she looked to her pj's she was in and took a deep breath. Almost turning right around to apologize, she heared the sound of someone in the house. Looking to the man walking up to her, she was ready to scream but she couldn't do anything but stand there with her feet planted and tears still falling.

"Whoa there, are you okay little lady?" She stopped when an arm wrapped around her and a dark skinned man had stopped her. Gasping, she reeled back to look at the face, and found a tall, chocolate skinned man smiling down at her. This was the man that was in her home, and she could finally get a good look at him."I'm fine" She sniffled, pulling back, "Can I help you?" SHe was still in her pj's. They were cartoon pj pants with a plain white tank-top that barely covered her. She felt exposed and almost covered herself up when she heard him speak again.

"I'm looking for an austin-marie... I um... we kind of need her urgently" Cocking a brow at the taller man, she couldn't help but wonder why. Why someone would need her urgently? especially this early in the morning... it was possibly 7 a.m. That, and what could anyone need her for, she wasn't much good at anything but seeming like a good kid and being shy.

"I'm austin-marie" She whispered, rubbing her eyes. Only to be put in shock when he grabbed her wrists, his face lighting up as he bolted from the spot with her while yelling over his shoulder. Austin-marie could barely keep up, her feet almost not touching the ground as he tugged her along. She almost got up the nerve to tell him to leave her be, that kidnapping was against the law, but he stopped at the door and handed her a pair of flip-flops.

"Great! We need you right now, we've got way too much mess and not enough time. By the way, my name is Derek Morgan, from the BAU" Austin watched him pull his own shoes on his feet. He couldn't be real, he had to be her imagination. She was obviously going insane. Austin poked his arm only to go wide eyed, finding him real as he looked to her with a tilted head."Well put on your shoes, we are drowning in paper work and they said you were starting tomorrow, so I was hoping you could start today"

"Oh... Okay" She squeaked, putting her flops on her toes and letting him drag her out to a car as she heard the roar of her brother rushing after her. She stopped at the passenger side of the car, looking to the door where she could imagine her brother coming through, yelling at her for being so rude and demanding to know where she could possibly be going in her tinker-bell pj pants that he'd been demanding she throw away for years. Not the type for confrontation, she jumped in the car and shut it, turning to the man who started the car and threw his hand behind her seat, to look back as he revved the car. Watching him tear from the house, Austin looked to the door where her brother was wide eyed and yelling to the maids to find out who this man was that was taking his sister away in such horrible wear.

**Author's note:**

Austin-marie is hard to write right now just because she is shy and sheepish and can't stand up for herself, but I promise I'm going to try my hardest to keep with the updates of this story and thank you for reading.

With love,

The Author


End file.
